


Surprise!

by dinosonzii



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Leo Fitz Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosonzii/pseuds/dinosonzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz hears screams from downstairs. It sounds like... Jemma? But it can't be... can it?<br/>(s2e5 AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Amidst the mess of absolute fury most FitzSimmons shippers are feeling right now, here's a cute fluffy one-shot to stop the tears for a bit. Somewhat of a reunion AU of season 2 episode 5 (A Hen in the Wolf House). Enjoy.  
> Note: Everyone knows about Fitz's Jemma Hallucination.

"FITZ!"  
Fitz looked up in surprise. He glanced around looking for the person calling him.  
"Fitz! FITZ!"  
There it was again. It sounded, it sounded like Jemma, but it couldn't be.  
"FITZ! HELP ME!"  
Fitz gently set the device he was working on, onto the table and ran into the room adjoining the lab where Mack sat playing a video game.  
"Di-Did you hear that?" Fitz asked.  
Mack paused his game and turned back.  
"Hear what?"  
Fitz paused, staring seemingly through Mack. Behind him, his hallucination of Simmons mouthed the word 'go'. Fitz clenched his fists, spun around and started running out towards the experimental weapons bay. Mack followed close behind.

As he descended down the unlit stairs, Fitz called out.  
"Jemma?!"  
"What? No, its Skye! Simmons isn't even- oh, nevermind! Just help me!"  
Fitz froze on the steps. Mack glanced at him concerned but continued on, making his way towards the sound of Skye's voice.  
Of course, it isn't her. What were you thinking. She left on a mission. She left you. She left to get away from you.  
Oh, Fitz, you know that isn't true. Hallucination Simmons said from behind him.  
"Then why aren't you here?" Fitz asked aloud, and his hallucination faded away.  
"Hey Fitz?" Mack called from the bottom of the stairs. "We've got a problem."

"How could you be so- so-" Fitz shouted exasperatedly. He snapped his fingers trying to come up with the right words.  
"Stupid? Idiotic?" Skye ventured.  
"Careless?" Mack asked.  
"YES. Yes. That. Do you even know- no uhm- understand how- how-"  
"Dangerous?" Mack filled in.  
"Yes. You could have-"  
"Yes, I know, Fitz, I could have died. But I didn't and now I won't cuz you're here to help me." Skye said. "I know you're mad but could you yell at me after you get me out of this?"  
Skye nodded her head towards the table, upon which her right hand resting, buried til the elbow inside a large metallic cylinder. On the side of the cylinder a red LED display flashed, asking for a 4- digit pass code to release the lock on Skye's arm. Fitz took a deep breath.  
"I can- uh fix the lock- no wait-"  
"You can circumvent the lock?" Mack asked.  
"Yes. That. But it will take time."  
"Well then lets get cracking." Mack said.

In the dim light, of the experimental weapons bay, Mack and Fitz worked together to free Skye. Finally after about half an hour, they were almost done.  
"Just cut this wire" Fitz gestured to the green one, "And the lock should- uh- open."  
"Alright. Probably should wake up Skye before we do though." Mack said, shaking Skye awake.  
Fitz picked up the wire cutters. "On three."  
"One… Two… Three!"  
Fitz cut the green wire and the latch on the cylinder sprung open. Skye sighed in relief, massaging her arm. However at the same time, the cylinder began to beep and the display began to flash a countdown.

5…

The three looked frantically at one another.

4…

"Maybe you cut the wrong wire?" Mack asked.

3…

"It doesn't matter! Fitz can you stop the countdown?" Skye demanded.

2…

"No, but…" Fitz started.

1…

"Get down it's gonna blow!" Mack tackled Fitz to the ground.

The explosion was much less loud than Fitz expected. He assessed himself. He didn't look hurt. Mack had pushed him down but he couldn't sense another presence. He slowly opened his eyes to see something red glittering on the ground. Blood? But it was solid. Shards of the LED display? No. Fitz squinted at the object. Was that confetti?

Fitz slowly got up, when someone switched on the rest of the lights, momentarily blinding him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the floor filled with confetti and glitter. He looked up to see the entire team standing on the other side of the table.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

Fitz blinked a couple of times. "I don't- I don't understand?"  
"Happy Birthday Agent." Coulson wished.  
Hunter blew a little party horn. "Happy birthday man!"  
"Happy Birthday!" the rest of them chorused.

Fitz glanced back at the table, to see a small cake inside the metal cylinder, as well as a the remains of a confetti bomb. Hallucination Simmons stood next to Fitz her hand on his shoulder. Fitz laid his hand on top if hers.  
I told you they would remember.  
Fitz smiled and choked out a feeble thank you.  
"Oh don't thank us just yet!" Skye said, coming around to stand behind Fitz. "There's something else we'd like to show you. Close your eyes."  
Skye placed her hands in front of Fitz's eyes for a few moments. Fitz heard quite a lot of shuffling around and then silence.  
"Okay, are you ready?" Skye asked, sounding excited.  
Fitz swallowed nervously and nodded. Skye removed her hands.

The team had moved to both sides and standing right in the middle was her. Her hair was different. Shorter, more wavy. And she seemed stronger but at the same time more haunted, more scared. But it was still her.

"Jemma…" Her name escaped his lips like a sigh before he could stop it.  
"Fitz!" Simmons exclaimed with a grin extending from cheek to cheek.

It's not actually her… is it?

Fitz turned on the spot looking around the room before fixing back on Simmons.

"Are you really-"  
"-here. Yes its actually me."  
"But can everyone see-"  
"And hear me. Yes, they can."  
"But you left-"  
"Left you. Yeah I did, and I'm sorry. But I had a job to do." Simmons started moving towards Fitz. "I didn't leave because of you, Fitz. I left because it was my fault that you got hurt and I had to fix that. It was only after I left that I realized to help I should have stayed."  
Simmons came to a stop before Fitz and looked into his eyes, her face softening. "I'm so sorry, Fitz."  
She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. After a few moments Fitz returned the embrace.

"Happy Birthday, Fitz. I missed you so much." Simmons whispered, tears leaking out of her tightly-shut eyes.  
"I missed you, too, Jemma." Fitz rested his chin on Jemma's shoulder and glanced around the room. In the corner, near the stairs, his hallucination of Simmons waited. She met his eyes and smiled.  
Goodbye. She whispered in his mind. Then she ran up the stairs and faded away.  
Simmons finally pulled away from the hug. She began to turn to the table where everyone was beginning to eat the cake, when Fitz caught her hand.  
"I-I'm glad you're back."  
Simmons squeezed his hand before letting go and placing it on his shoulder. The gentle pressure of her hand reassured him that she was actually there.  
"So am I."  
Her smile for him made him feel warm inside.

Later when Fitz and Simmons were the only ones left, finishing off the last of the cake. Fits asked, "So were you the one-"  
"-Yes. It was me calling for help."  
"-And you planned it-"  
"-just this morning. I came back and wanted to surprise you. I hope it didn't-"  
"No it didn't scare me."  
Simmons laughed. "I don't believe that."  
And Fitz smiled his first genuine smile since the incident.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked that. Leave me a review if you did, or even if you didn't. It's been ages since I've posted anything. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
